Feelings
by DarkGemini
Summary: JoeyxSeto
1. Joey's Crisis

I do NOT own Yu-Gi-OH!  
  
There are language and scenes that need mature attitude...There is a reason that this fic is Rated R. There are going to be little bit of YAOI...  
  
Seto: MexJoey!  
  
Dark: I know you are happy,but...  
  
Seto: But wha, don't said you are changing your mind? I want my puppy.  
  
Joey: Can I cut in?  
  
Seto: NO!  
  
Joey: Why? This inolve me too you know.  
  
Seto: because..because  
  
Joey: Oh WOW! CEO of Kaiba Corp. can't say a word?  
  
Seto: *yelling* because I said so.  
  
Joey: *getting scare* Okay Master..please don't hit me.  
  
Dark: That is enough, Seto, Stop picking on Joey.  
  
Seto: Okay.  
  
Dark: Joey, do I own Yu-Gi-Oh?  
  
Joey: No, although you wish you do huh?  
  
Dark: Sadly..I wish  
  
Seto: Can we get on with this fic? I want Joey.  
  
Dark: Calm down, Seto you're not the boss of me.  
  
Seto: Okay,but can we go on?  
  
Joey: I want a cookie!  
  
Dark: Where did that come from?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One: Joey's Crisis  
  
*Joey's POV*  
  
Sitting in the park by Domino High, Joey just sat there. His blonde hair blown in his face. "I don't want to go home. I have tp go home to my Dad, But I'm scare. I don't know if he's drunk. I don't want anything bad like that happen to me. I have to lie to the gang about my cute on my forehead. I told them that I got into a fight instead of telling them that my Dad threw the beer bottle at me when I walk into the door." Joey thinking."Oh well, I have to go before he get mad. Oh damn it," Joey said as he look at his watch." I have been here for three hours, it's seven already."Joey rushing to pick his backpack and his Yu-Gi-Oh cards fell out and dispersed." Shit," Joey whispered and he pick his cards in the dark. It was dark, so he did not see one of his cards was under the bench and he ran straight home." What is fate gonna do with me today? What will happen when I get home today?Another cut? It cannot be any worse. I mean what is wrong with Dad since Mom left?Serenity..HELP ME!! Get me out this fucking hell hole!!!Serenity, I miss you."  
  
But Joey was wrong, something worst did happen to him. As he walk into his apartment door,his Dad yell out,"Who is there? Joey?"  
  
"Yes, Dad. It's me. I'm sorry I got home at this dark."  
  
"Get in her. I want to talk to you."  
  
"All right."  
  
As his Dad look into Joey's scare, puppy look eyes and the cut on the forehead," I'm sorry, does that hurt?  
  
"Have you been drinking again?"  
  
Suddenly his Dad push him against the wall and surround him with his hands.Joey's Dad press his hard cold lips against Joey's lips.  
  
"Dad? What are you doing?"Joey screamed."Let go, please Dad?" Joey is trying to defense himself and trying to losen his father's grips. His Dad keep pressing against Joey; even though he is drunk, he is still strong. He keep trying to kidd Joey and push his tongue through Joey's teeth and explore Joey's mouth. Finally, Joey losen his grips and ran to open the door and rean out into the street. Joey ran through the cold, dark, raining night.  
  
"Yugi, let me in,please, please, Yugi,"Joey said as he slam his fists against the game shop's door.  
  
Yugi open the door looking sleepy," What?" Suddenly his eyes open wide aas he saw his best friend dripping wet and look really scare." What happen to you, Joey? You look dead and you are wet. Come in and warm up." Joey walk into the game shop and ustairs to Yugi's room. He is familiar in Yugi's house. Joey spend most of his free time here because he love the cards in the shop. Yugi and Joey would spend hours playing duel monsters.  
  
"It was hhhorrible, Yugi, he was just...ahh.." Joey cried out.  
  
"Who is this "he"?"  
  
"My Dad, he was just keep making advances toward me. He keep pressing his lips against mine and won't let me go. I think he almost ra....raa...," Joey trying to sound out," rape me if I did not get away."  
  
"It is okay,Joey, I'm here and you are safe her, so do not worry. Stay here for the night, let get you change. Can you wait here, I will get some clothes. Don't catch a cold."  
  
As the blonde dry off his hair with Yugi's towel . He towel has Dark Magician on it, figure with Yugi's obsession with duel monsters. Yugi handed Joey a white shirt with a pair of pants, Joey went into the bathroom and change. When he came out, he still look scare even though he know that he is safe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto:Where is me?  
  
Dark: in the next chapter  
  
Joey: come back when Dark has chapter 2 type up. 


	2. Can It be True?

I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Dark: Sorry all my friends, I don't have a spell check on my computer..I try my best not to pell wrong and stuff...okay, back to my fic.  
  
Seto: Dark,why I'm not in the first chapter?  
  
Dark: I did not fell like putting you in chapter one.  
  
Seto: Why?  
  
Dark: I was a chapter about Joey.  
  
Joey: Yay!!!  
  
Seto: When can I be in your story?  
  
Dark: Since you haven't notice, you are in the story.  
  
Seto: Oh yeah, you are having this conversation with me.  
  
Joey: I want a cookie, Dark.  
  
Dark: Huh? Again, where did that came from?  
  
Joey: Cookie! Cookie NOW!!!  
  
Dark: Okay Joey, Do I own Yu-Gi-Oh?  
  
Joey: No, Dark do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, only own herself.  
  
Dark: Good Boy!!  
  
Seto: I feel left out, but I want to kiss my mutt.  
  
Dark: Patience, Seto, now breathe with me..Inhale and exhale  
  
Joey: Sorry to interypt and all, but give me a cookie  
  
Seto: Can you go on to chapter two? Please?  
  
Dark: Okay I will as long as Joey stop getting on my nerves with his yelling.  
  
Seto: Shut up!Mutt.  
  
Joey: I WANT A COOKIE!!! Sorry, I want the last words.  
  
@!*!@!*!@!*!@!*!@!*!@!*!@!*!@!*!@!*!@!*!@!*!@!*!@!*!@!*!@!*!@  
  
Chapter Two: Can It Be True?  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
As Seto cruising around in the limo looking out the window wondering. Seto decide to tell the chaffeur to stop at the park. Seto stop by and sit at the same bench that Joey sat. "I'm so stress out being CEO of Kaiba Corp..Why? Mokuba must be worried sick about me for not getting on time. I should call him." Kaiba thought. He reach in his trousers, pull out his cell phone and dial his mansion's phone number.  
  
"Hello,"Mokuba's innocent voice said.  
  
"Hey, Mokuba, it's Seto."  
  
"Oh big brother, where are you? I was getting worry about you."  
  
"Sorry, I was just cruising around and I stop at the park, I lost track of time."  
  
"When will you get home?"  
  
"When I'm ready, so go to sleep, Mokuba. Don't stay up late waiting for me. I will be home."  
  
"Okay, bye big brother, get home soon. Be careful."  
  
"All right, bye Mokuba."  
  
As Seto hung up, his hand was trmbling from the cold rainy night, he drop his cell."Shit! Where is it?" Seto reach under the bench, but instead of finding his cell, his hand stumble on a plastic case. He pick it up and in suprise. His face was shock and his cold blue eyes open wide."Can it be? A Red Eyes Black Dragon under this bench? Who would leave a rare card like this under here? But it is on a plastic case, so the owner must love this card to cover it this thick." Seto was suprise that his luck find him this rare card. He did not notice the small initial that was written in black permanent marker at the bottom of the card "J.W.". Seto safely put the card in his pants and keep thinking." Why am I not happy? I'm the CEO of a company that make milliions. It is one of the largest game producing company. I have Mokuba as my little brother and he is loyal to me. He help make my career with his 2% of the company. He help me to gain control over Kaiba Corp. from my stepfather. But I feel like something is missing from my heart. I want something else, but I don't know. I want friends, real friends, not the ones that want to be my friends because of my money. I'm too busy to find friends like that, I could go with Yugi and his gang. What am I thinking about? Yugi Mouto is my greatest enemy. Yeah, we have fight together against the BIG FIVE. Joey Wheeler, that mutt, was right I have cold feet. Girls love me, I have mote tha fifty to be my slave if I want them to. What can I say? I am attracted. Even the most popular girls and dthe prettiest are ready to be mine. Why am I not attracted to them? I have not been attracted to any girls after I met *sigh* Joey Wheeler. I was attracted to Serenity with her innocent naive kind of style...I don't know...Can it be true?"  
  
@!*!@!*!@!*!@!*!@!*!@!*!@!*!@!*!@!*!@!*!@!*!@!*!@!*!@!*!@!*!@  
  
Dark: Well, it took me a long time to type. I think this chapter is short...  
  
Joey: When will me and Seto get together?  
  
Seto: When is it Dark? Tell me.  
  
Dark: Soon... Well come back when I finish chapter three.  
  
Joey: Yeah, come back.  
  
Dark: I know, but I wont be updating soon because it is the holidays and all, but check back everday if you want to......Sorry!!! 


	3. Getting Ready!

I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Dark: I finally wrote chapter three. I decided for Yami to has his own body even though he is going to look like Yugi, but taller. He live with Yugi.  
  
Joey: Hooray!  
  
Seto:Does this chapter involve me and Joey together?  
  
Dark: I can't tell you Seto. I want to take things slowly. Relationships don't work out if you rush. Yep, I decide to take things slowly because I don't want to rush...so sorry to keep you, the fanfiction lovers waiting...  
  
Seto: I got it, but I can't wait.  
  
Joey: I am very happy because the first chapter is about ME!!!  
  
Seto: Be quiet! Stop gloating!  
  
Joey: All right! I will stop bragging if you stop bossing me around.  
  
Dark: Must you two fight all the time? Both of you are starting to act like a marriage couple.  
  
Seto: No we are not!  
  
Joey: Still you both haven't notice a cookie.  
  
Dark: Okay, since you have been so patience, despite the the jumping, yelling, and the screaming. Here is a cookie for you.  
  
Seto: What about me? *pout*  
  
Dark: How about I let Joey be your cookie?  
  
Joey: No, not yet! I want him to want me! Make him wait.*lauging evil*  
  
Seto: But..But... get on with fic please Dark. Dark do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...There I said for you...go on  
  
Dark: Don't rush me!!! Readers I'm sorry for inconvience with my grammar and spelling...I wrote what I think...  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
Chapter Three : Getting Ready!  
  
"Wake up, Joey, '' Yugi shaking Joey on the shoulder.  
  
Morning has rose, it was 7:00 and school will start in an hour.Joey was on Yugi's bed curling up like a shrimp. Joey was still shiver and trembling and having nightmares about what happen. Yugi worried about his friend and could not sleep. Yugi keep thinking about how to help his dear best friend, Joey.  
  
*Yugi's POV*  
  
"I don't know what to do about Joey. He is one of my best friends, I can't just don't care. Should I call child social service? Then THey will sent Joey to an orphanage home. I know Joey won't like that. Joey's Mom? Should I call her? Will she take him? If she does, than will she move to Domino or Joey have to go live with her? I don't want to part my friend." Yugi's mind just racing with question.  
  
"Okay Joey, wake up, last warning before I tickle you."  
  
"All right, I'm up," Joey said.  
  
"Come on, let get ready, school's starting in an hour and I will call Tristan to bring you one of his uniform."  
  
Yugi pick up the phone amd dial Tristan's phone number.  
  
"Hello, Taylor's residence," a woman's voice answered.  
  
"Hi , Mrs.Taylor, may I talk to Tristan? I'm sorry to bother you this early in the morning."  
  
"That's okay, Yugi, hold on," Mrs.Taylor call out Tristan's name to tell him to pick up the phone.  
  
"What's up, Yugi? Is it an emergency because you rarely call this early."  
  
"Tristan, do you have an extra school uniform for Joey? His is wet and hmm..."  
  
"And what? What happen to Joey? Tell me, Yugi."  
  
"His Dad almost rape him yesterday,"Yugi whispered because he don't want Joey to hear and remind him.  
  
"Okay, I will bring him one of mine. See you at school."  
  
"Right, bye." Yugi hung up the phone.  
  
"Okay, Joey at least you still have your books." Yugi said. (A/N: Joey did pick up his book backpack and ran in chapter one.)  
  
"Yeah, I know, I would not leave my cards," Joey tried to sound calm, but his voice still shaking.  
  
"Tristan will lend you one of his uniforms , here just wear one of my pants and put on this jacket."  
  
"These are not yours, Yugi. These are too long and well..you are...kinda..how would I say it...yeah...vertically challenge."  
  
"Oh yeah, they are Yami's. He is on a trip to Egypt. Hurry, we have to get there fast so you can change into the uniform."  
  
Joey tried to brush his hair, but no matter how much he try, it still look messy. Joey's blonde hair is stubborn as he is. His blonde hair was in his face in a very luring bad boy kind of way. Yugi took almost half of his gel bottle to style his hair. Finally, they are ready for school. They ran to school and saw Tristan at the front gate. They greet and Tristan gave Joey the uniform. Joey went into the restroom of the school and change, putting Yami's clothes in his backpack. Joey will put in his locker later on.  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
  
  
Seto's limo drove up to the school and make a grand entrance.  
  
"Hmm...there are Tristan, Yugi, and wait where is Joey? What happen to him? Why am I worrying? Pobably he sleep late or something. But wait there his is walking out of school. Wow! He lookl ike...like...Wait, what am I thinking? That mutt is worhtless to me. Something is wrong." Set walk out his limo and walk toward Yugi and his gang.  
  
"Get out of my way, Mutt!" Seto commanded. Joey just move without arguing. As Seto walk by, he galnce in Joey's honey color eyes and.." Why he did not make any comments about me calling him a mutt? He did not have any comebacks at all? His eyes look so scare like something happen to hin." Seto thought as he walk ."He look so damn good with his bad boy messy hairstyle. Damn it! Why did I think that? Is it possible, I'm attracted to Joey Wheeler? I could not be. Noooo, what the hell is going on in my mind?"  
  
"Come on, Joey, school 's about to start," Yugi said.  
  
"Okay, did you see the way Seto glace at us?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Let get guys. Last one to class has to kiss Tea!" Tristan yell out.  
  
The three high school boys race to the door. They were running their best. Joey was first, then Tristan and then Yugi. " Oh man, no fair. I'm short and have short legs," Yugi moaned.   
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
Dark: well this is chapter three...hope you readers enjoy it... 


	4. Thinking In Class

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!  
  
Dark: This is a Rated Restricted..that means unless u are mature do not read...Content some foul language...some other stuff  
  
Dark: This is a super short chapter and it is for elaboration.  
  
Joey: Elaborate?  
  
Seto: It means going into details.  
  
Dark: Yes, I am so sorry for the readers...they have to wait for so long for my comp. to be fix. Well, here we go.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@@!!@!@@!@!@!@!!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
Chapter Four :  
  
*Joey's POV*  
  
(*Joey is thinking in his head*)  
  
"I'm sitting here in class, but I can't concentrate. Math formulas? What the hell is this shit? Right angles? Apothem? Fuck this! Why did Dad do that yesterday? I mean (silent in his head) I'm his son. I can understand being drunk and throw things at me, but what he did yesterday was unbelieveable. Dad used to be a great Dad. He love his wife and kids, but what happen? Our family was fine until...that got the promotion and spend most of his time working to raise me and help Serenity. Serenity's eyesight was going so bad and Dad and Mom started to fight. Dad was starting to work to long and such...Then that is what happen, Mom finally got fed up with Dad working and not spending time with his family. Mom also think that Dad was cheating on her because of those night shifts and home late. Mom finally left the house and our happy family was broken into pieces and can't be glued. After Mom left, Dad try to raise me the best he can, but it was impossible. I was a hell raiser back then before I met Yugi and the gang. Dad got fired or laid off by the company because it was going bankrupt. After Dad just sit at home and get money from that unemployment service. Has he gave up on life? Dad? What is happening?What will I going to do?"  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
Stupid reviews for exams, I already know these shit. Why should I stay in school? I am the CEO of Kaiba Corp. and such. I design those duel disk and open my own everything. A big mansion...I wonder what is Mokuba is doing? Is he having fun or being stuck in this hell place like me? I wonder who that Red Eyes belong to? I should look at it again and see if there is any clue. Wait this case that it is in...It says that J.W. on the corner... Could this be Joey Wheeler's card? He is the only one that have one of these that I know. He is the only one that could live here with the Red Eyes." Seto put the card away.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Joey: What happen next?  
  
Dark: told ya...this chapter was short and such...I already start writing the next chapter and...  
  
Seto: What? What happen next?  
  
Dark: it is a suprise...  
  
Seto: tell me please..  
  
Dark: No, that would not make it a suprise anymore if I tell you....It is for our reader...so reader wait and find out what happen next... 


	5. Will You Make It?

Dark: This is part of the suprise...that I promise...  
  
Joey: Yay...  
  
Seto: Come on. Tell us...  
  
Dark: OK...  
  
Yugi: Dark do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!  
  
Seto: Yay!  
  
Dark: I never heard you, Seto say Yay.  
  
Seto: That just slip out!  
  
Dark: Okay...let get going....let go...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Five: Will you make it?  
  
"Thank God, school is finally over," Joey yell out.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Yugi said.  
  
"Ditto," Tristan follow.  
  
"Guys,"Tea muttered.  
  
"Hey guys, y'all go ahead without me, I have to go somewhere." Joey tried to sound casually, but inside he is all mix up, deep in the darkness thoughts. Murky thoughts swirl his mind. He put on a fake smile and act like nothing happen yesterday.  
  
Seto is walking out of school and he saw Joey walk away from his gang and toward the park near Domino High." Should I give his card back to him? I will have to do it later. I have to go pick up Mokuba,"Seto thought.  
  
*Joey's POV*  
  
"Thank goodness, they did not ask any questions, I need sometime to myself. It annoy me to have people around, I know my friends want to help me, but I don't think they will understand. Did I see Seto giving me evil look this morning? Oh well...."Joey took out his deck and start looking through it, searching for his favorite card." Oh shit, where is my Red Eyes? Oh great, a card just went down the drain," Joey said out loud and look around to see if there is anyone to think he is crazy, talking to himself." What a great week...yeah right...I don't know what to think anymore. My head is fucking confuse and it is going crazy. I don't know what to do anymore. I can just end my life right here...right now. No one will care and I'll be getting this over." After thinking that, Joey's eyes spotted a bottle under the bench he was sitting on. Joey grab the glass bottle under the bench and smash it against the pole, glass dispersed everywhere. Joey pick up the sharpest piece and held it near his wrist and ready to end his pathetic life.  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
"Did I just see Joey parting his friends and went into the park? Should I follow him back his Red Eyes? He did not look like his normal smurk and such. Some thing tell me in his eyes when I glance at him this morning. Something is wrong and it is not a good thing. I know I'm suppose to pick up Mokuba, but I guess I can call my limo driver to pick him up. I have too much things on my mind right now. Maybe walking will take it off. Why do I care about that stupid bitch, Joey, anyway? I will find him and give back his card. " Seto walk toward the direction that he saw Joey walk to. Then, Seto heard the glass shattered that come from the direction that where Joey was. Seto run fast as he can and his heart beat rapidly, worrying. He run as fast as he can and when he got there, Joey already drawing blood from his wrist. Seto race against the wind to get to where Joey is sitting.  
  
"What are you doing?" Seo yell out. Joey look up with his dog brown eyes. There were tears running down from his cheeks.  
  
"What? You can't see? Are you blind? I'm ready to leave this dumb world." Joey said as he wipe his tears away and trying to keep Seto way.  
  
"Why? you dumb mutt, what is wrong with you?" Seto ask.  
  
Joey's dark red blood drip from his wrist and falling onto the ground. Joey without saying anything faint into the bench, Seto jumped and help Joey, waking Joey up in any possible ways. Joey was gone and not waking up. Seto call his limo fast and it arrive, he place Joey carefully inside the limo.  
  
"Hurry, go to me private lab, and step on it," Seto gave his orders.  
  
"Yes, sir,"the driver drove off and going as fast as he can.  
  
During the drive, Seto call his own medical team to reaport to the lab A.S.A.P..When the limo arrived the team was ready to go with equipments. Seto carried Joey inside with some help from the driver. Joey's blood keep bleeding and it was drippind along the way into the lab.Seto's white jacket was buried in Joey's blood. Joey's face go white and pale, his heart beat is getting slower.Then Joey faded away.....  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dark: There is chapter 5 and I think it took me a while to type it.  
  
Seto: Wow, is that like the longest chapter you ever wrote?  
  
Dark: I think so...Got to go readers...wait 'till my next chapter...:) 


	6. Is It True?

Dark: Well, sorry, I've could not resist leaving a cliffie:)  
  
Joey: Shame on you!!!  
  
Seto: Why did I save Joey?  
  
Dark: 'Cause I want you to. Okay?  
  
Seto: Fine!  
  
Dark: Joey, do I own Yu-Gi-Oh?  
  
Joey: I don't want to say the disclaimer.  
  
Seto: Just say it, mutt...my little innocent dog slave!  
  
Dark and Joey--- *glare*  
  
Seto: What? What? Maybe I can't control myself!  
  
Joey: I don't want to say it unless....  
  
Dark: Unless what? Hmm...*suspicious look*  
  
Joey: *innocent look* Unless you give me a cookie and let me mess with Seto in this chapter.  
  
Dark: Cookie? OK i will give you a cookie, but mess with Srto...We'll see if it is approriate ..  
  
Joey: Dark do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!!  
  
Dark: Thankie....now on w/the chappy....oh yeah and now I will use italic for thoughts...Stupid computer!!!  
  
Computer: When machines take over the world, I will remember that.  
  
Dark: (*shiver*) My c-c-computer c-can t-talk? (*voice breaking*) Oh. I'm sorry, nice computer...good computer....(*bowing down at the computer*)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Six: Is It True?  
  
( @ Kaiba's lab@ 1:00am in the morning)  
  
"Wow ! What is this place?Where am I? who am I?" Joey just open his eyes and questions already race to his mind like a bullet." Am I in heaven or hell? He took @ his surroundings and he saw Seto sitting near the window, sleeping. "(*screaming silently*)Ahh...ahh...I'm in hell, Seto is right there waiting to devour my soul." Joey was freaking out and then he realized the place look like a hopital-ish room. "Am I in a hospital?" Joey then look down @his wrist, he saw a stitches down from his wrist where he had slit. "Great! That will leave a scar. Did Seto save me?I think he did. He never care about me, he was alway teasing me in school. He was the rich guy that everyone will do anything to hang out with. Girls was alway at his feet to do all his command; sluts would do anything for him. Why does Seto never notice those girls?"  
  
"Hey Set, wake up...(*screaming*) WAKE UP!!!"  
  
"What? You woke up?" Seto rush over to check up on Joey.  
  
"No, really. Yeah I have telepathic power and I woke you up in your mind."  
  
"Funny...haha...don't think so!"  
  
"Where am ?"  
  
"You are @ my lab in my medical room. I rush you in here after you fainted @ the park. You have lost a lot of blood."  
  
"Damn. Really? Why did you just let me die and fet away from this fucking world? Why?"  
  
"I could just let you die ,(*sarcastically*) but you know there is this new thing call "consience". It make me rescue you. I have to rush you in here because the doctors in here are better than those that work in the hospital. I already got the equipments in my lab for any injuries."  
  
"Why did you save me? I thought you hate me and I am just a little puppy for you to tease."  
  
" I don't know! Stop asking me questions and go back to rest"  
  
" How did they save me? I know my blood type is O and that is really rare. I don't think you can go get one and bring back before I die. I know that is a hard blood type to get and....(*silent*) I cannot get any other blood tranfusion."  
  
"I gave you the blood because that is my blood type also. You are lucky to be alive . Now rest." Seto pulled up Joey's blanket  
  
Joey and Seto's face met when Seto was tucking Joey in.Seto cannot control his actions no more. Joey cannot either. Then they both look into each other other's eyes. Their lips met with a long kiss. Seto's tounge exploring Joey's mouth....Joey's tounge twist and turn in Srto 's mouth.  
  
"Wow! Seto's lips are soooo soft and warm, does he uses chapstick?" Joey thought.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dark: Sorrie, I have to end here...That was a short chapter...Sorrie...I have to go do something...like write chapter 7  
  
Joey: So....do I have to say the disclamer next time?  
  
Dark: Nope...I have a special guest....but you can say Review Please for me,Joey. Do u want to?  
  
Joey: Maybe...  
  
Seto: Who will be the special guess...  
  
Lena (appeared in a cloud of smoke) Who is it? (jumping up and sown)  
  
Dark: How did u get here Lena?  
  
Lena: U just did not see the smoke?  
  
Dark: Oh yeah!!!  
  
Neko Kairos (entering the room): Wow!! Why is everyone in here?  
  
Dark: Oh they want me to tell them the special guest. Kairos u should know this person...  
  
Kairos: I do?  
  
Dark: Yes, shh...But for our reader...here are clues  
  
Clue #1: He wear red.  
  
Clue #2:He had a special sword.  
  
Clue #3:He had two of his girls that are look tha same.  
  
Clue #4: (this one is a giveaway) He is half-demon...  
  
Lena: Ooo! I know (*raising her hand*)  
  
Dark: No Lena, this is for our reader...and why are u raising you hand? We are not in prison ( that is wat I call skool)  
  
Lena: Awww!  
  
Kairos:(*rolling her eyes*) yall are weird...I am going to go...(*poofed in blue smoke*)  
  
Dark: NOOOOOOOO!!!! Don't leave me here...Kairos , you are my friend...Why do everyone I love leave me? (*shrug*) oh well...I will see her in skool..  
  
Seto: Hey, everyone!  
  
Dark: Where have you and Joey been?  
  
Seto: No where...WHY? We did not do anything....(*innocent look*)  
  
Dark: Ok...I have to go 4-real this time...REVIEW PLEASE!!! (I did not want to sound too desperate,...that is why i did not give that line in a new line...) 


	7. Afterward

Dark: I am sooo sorry. But I decided to come back.My mind wandered and disappeared. Bows Please forgive me! Gomensai!  
Joey : Where had you been? Seto : yeah, where were you after all this time? I can't believe that you made me wait...for a long time.  
Dark : I've been busy with stuff? ...Hmm...odd. I thought that the special guest should arrive by now.  
-Shattering of the roof-  
Inuyasha : I'm here! Dark : (Glare) I just finish patching up that roof. People need to be more careful. Sigh Oh well.  
Inuyasha : I'm so sorry! So Dark, I got your message! What did you want me to do? Dark : I want to ask your for a favor! Will you say the disclaimer for me? Get on knees Please? Please?  
Inuyasha : Errr...so you got me away from finding the jewels for this? Stare  
Dark : Nodding Yes. Grin  
Inuyasha : Oh my gosh, I'm going to kill you Dark!  
Dark : Why? What did I do? Trying best to look innocent  
Inuyasha : Scream AHHHH! FINE I'LL DO IT!  
Dark : YAY! -Hand Inuyasha a card  
Inuyasha : Dark do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Also, this is Rated R for language and other stuff. Dark : Thank you! Speaking of which! Where are Joey and Seto again?  
Inuyasha : I don't know.  
Dark : Shrug Oh well, go on with the chappie!And Italic is for thoughts.

Chapter Seven: Afterward

After the kiss. Joey POV

_What happen? How did that happen? Why did Seto kissed me like that? And why the hell would I let him? WHY? What am I thinking? Why would Seto want me? And is he just teasing me? I don't know what to think anymore! I think I should get out here as soon as possible before I go crazy! What is Seto trying to do with me? I don't know,but I got a feeling when he kissed me.It was warm and protected. It felt good.What is Seto thinking right now? After I let him do that and be his lab dog. I did like it and everything or is the feeling that I needed somebody? Is it because I feel so vulnerable and needed someone for protection? And maybe that is the reason that I let Seto be closed to me! I leaving this place first thing in the morning. But where can I go? I no longer have a home! Maybe if I talk to Yugi and Yami-Yugi.Maybe they'll let me live with them.I don't think Grandpa mind. Hopefully not!_

After the kiss, Seto POV as he walked back to his room.

_What the fuck just happen back there? What the? AHHH! Why did I kissed him? Why? Joey, my rival. He is not even worthy to hold my hand or be here. And why should I care about what happen to him? I don't know what is going on, but I sure does not like it. I need time to think. I need time to remind myself of who I am and how I should act. I hope none of the workers saw the kiss tonight or else, I'll be ruin._

Joey looking over at the clock "Hmm...it's 11:00.I hope that Yugi is still up"  
Joey pick up the phone and dial Yugi's number.Waiting for the phone "Rrrinnnggg...Rrriinnnggg"  
"Hello,"Yugi said in a sleepy voice.  
"Yugi, it's Joey"  
"Joey, where are you? I called your house and no one picked up"  
"Why would I want to go back there? After what that bastard done to me"  
"Oh! So what's up?" Yugi trying to change the subject.  
"Can you get me tomorrow? And can you ask your Grandpa that I can live with you"  
"Sure, no problem! I'll be glad to have you here!Hold on, I think I can see the light in my Grandpa's room.Let me go ask right away. okay?"Yugi walked and ask his Grandpa while Joey wait.  
"He said yes, you can stay with us. He would love to have you here with us too"  
"Well ,you know where Kaiba's lab? Well, go there and get me tomorrow.Okay"  
"Why are you there anyway"  
"Long story.I'll tell you later.Okay?Well, I got to go.I need to get some sleep"  
"Well, then it's settle? Okay, I'll get you tomorrow and we'll go shopping for some clothes for you. I got some money and we'll get you some clothes for school.And maybe uniforms too. I don't think you want to go back to your house huh"  
"Yeah, thanks for everything Yugi."

Joey hung up the phone.  
_I'm so glad that I got friends like Yugi._  
As he think, Joey drifted off to deep sleep.And he snored softly, looking like he is still a frightened child and everything was okay for now.

Dark : Come back until next time!  
Inuyasha : Yeah. Come back.  
Dark :Well, I got an idea for Chapter Eight, but I don't know if I should go with it.It's kinda of a plot twist..


	8. The Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 8: The Night

After talking to Yugi, Joey got back to thinking. His head filled and swirled thoughts covered his mind. It was hard for him to fall asleep after what just happen.So he lied down on his pillow and stared into the darkness. His breathing rhymth with his heart. The room was so quiet Joey himself could hear himself breath and his heart beat. Then uneasy Joey drifted off to sleep as the night faded. But while the poor miserble boy was asleep, another human was awake. Seto, as exausting as he was, could not sleep. Just like Joey, he could not think straight. Turning from side to side, grunting out of frustration. He decided to get up and walked around to relieve his mind. The lights in the hallway were faded color, where a human could see,but not too bright to blind.Walking around in the closed place, did not really help Seto at all. So he changed his mind to go outside and get some of the air of the night.Walking back to his room, he started to changed. Puting on a black muscle shirt that was fitted, so that his perfectly sculpted abs were reveal under the shirt.Then, slowly he put on his black jeans that easily go over and his waist and fit, leaving the rest was baggy.Reaching over, he got out his trade mark belt with the "KC" on the belt buckle. He then got his silver and black trenchcoat that was long below his knee and put on so that covered his sleeveless shirt.he was set to run in the dark night. Walking outside he decided to not wake his driver, he took one of his car. A convertible.It was a glossy red color with the two stripes on each side;one was black and the other one silver. Although his car did not had the initial,so he knew that no one will recognized him.Driving around, he saw one of the teens night clubs was opened, so he decided to stop and have some fun. Of course, being the CEO of Kaiba Corp., as soon as he got out of his car, people in line waiting for the club, espcially the girls were squealing with admire. He got back to end of the line, waiting for his turn just like the rest, but as soon as the manager knew that he was there; they let him in and got him the VIP lounge. Seto did not wanted the VIP lounge, although the services incredible. He wanted to released his mind and dance with the crowd like a normal teenager for once. So he decided to walk off to the dance floor and sat at one of the booth by himself. All the girls looked at his ways and glanced at this beautiful creature every chance they got. They did not want him to notice, but Seto knowing that he was being watched, kept his eyes down. Every time he look up, all the girls would quickly turned their head away, so that Seto won't know that they were staring. He smirked and grinned at one of them to acknowledge that he knew they were staring at him. Staring from a far, not one girl would come over to asked him to dance or anything, afraid that they were not good enough for him and would get turn down. Seto hoped that by going in this club, he would drowned his thoughts and just have fun. Putting his hand in his coat's pocket, he felt the plastic covered card and took it out to admired. The stroke light with the rhymth of the music gave some light so that he can see the card, and everything flowed back.A waitress came and asked him did he want anything,but he said he'll get it himself. Walking over to the bar, he asked for a drink. "One Shirley Temple," Seto requested.  
"Coming right up," the bartender replied.  
A minute or so later, Seto hold a drink in his hand and start drinking. Then he look over and saw someone familiar. And that person was coming to his direction.  
"Seto Kaiba? Is that you?" The mysterious person asked.  
"Yeah, and you are?" Unable to regcognized the person's face due to the dark, but the voice was familiar to Seto.  
"Hey, how are you doing? It's me Serenity Wheeler. Joey's sister? Do you remember me"  
"Oh, yes, how can I forget? You were the one that risked your life for brother.How are you doing? And I'm doing well"  
"I'm doing not to shabby myself. Just here to have fun with couple of friends. What are you doing here and alone"  
"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go out"  
"Oh, okay." Seeing how Seto got no one to ask him to dance. Serenity felt the courage to ask him herself."Would you like to go hang out with my friends? And dance with me"  
"Umm...I...I...,"Seto stuttered,"I guess, sure. Why not"  
While the two were having this conversation, all the girls around them were staring and envy of Serenity.So they both walked toward the booth where Sernity's friends were hanging out and looked up to them. Serenity's friends, the girls looked and recognized it was Seto, they started to sweat depite the coldness in the clubs. They could not believe that Seto would go to a common teen club like them.  
"Hey," they all said in unison.  
"This is my brother's friend, Seto Kaiba." Serenity introduced her guest.  
"Oh my gosh, we know who he is, come on, he was like on the TV like every day.It's impossible to not know who he is." One of Serenity's friend expained.  
"Oh yeah, guess you are famous, Seto."Serenity giggled. "Want to hit the dance floor?" Serenity nudged her elbow at Seto.  
"I guess, but um..I'm not good.Since with everything, I had not had time for myself and not had time to go out neither."Seto said with a blushed cheeks.  
"It's okay, just move with the beat."Serenity said as she dragged the guy to the crowded dance floor.  
Hearing that and being dragged,Seto had no choice but to go out and dance.Hoping that he won't embarrass himself. He look around him and saw some guys dancing and starting to imitate them. After a while, Seto knew how to dance and was looking good doing it. Every girl look at his way and saw Serenity laughing and talking to him while she was swaying her body to the beat.Serenity, only few years younger than Seto, knew what she was doing.She was wearing a red mini-skirt and a simple white blouse that button up. The skirt showed wild,but the blouse make her look innocent at the same time.Dancing with Seto and joking around with him, then he saw Seto's smiled for the first time.  
Seto then look at his watch, and saw it was late and he needed to get back.Also, snapping back, he pondered to whether tell Serenity about her brother or not. Then he decided to tell her.  
"Serenity, there is something you should know about your brother."Seto said in a sadly tone.  
Knowing something is wrong now,"What?" Serenity questioned.  
"It's about your brother, he's at my labortory right now,recovering.He slithed his wrist in attempt of suicide and I do not know the reason why"  
"WHAT?" Serenity screamed, but because the loud music, it drowned her voice, only Seto knew what she was saying."You must take me to him.NOW"  
"But how? Don't you have to go home?What about your Mom"  
"I can say that I'm staying at a friend's house, I just won't let her know it's a guy.You got a phone"  
"No, but in my car, then yes.But I want to go home now"  
"Sure, I'll come with you and you can drive me there"  
Saying that, Serenity went over and said goodbye to her friends and said that she had to go.When they got out to the car, Serenity called her Mom and her Mom let her stayed.Then, hoping in Seto's car, she ride a long with Seto, her hair flying in the wind.Then after shortly, they arrived at their destination.The ride was quiet.She got out of the car and ran toward the gate.  
"Hurry."Serenity urged.  
"Okay, hold on, just a minute"  
Serenity sighed and waited impatiently tapping her foot.Finally they got in and she set out to find her brother's room.But suprisingly, not knowing where things are, she finally foun her brother.Open the door quietly, she look inside and saw her brother sleeping.She wanted to wake him up, but knowing what happend to her brother must be bad and let him rest.  
"You got an extra room for me,Seto"  
"Yeah.Don't you want to change out though"  
"But I got nothing with me"  
Seto tossed her another of his shirt that was big. "Here.Just wear it"  
"Umm...okay"  
"You can visit your brother tomorrow.Well, I'm gonna go to sleep.Good night."Seto said as he walked her to a room.  
"Thanks Seto."Serenity said as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheeks.  
Seto blushed and walked away letting Serenity settle in.

End Chapter>

Joey: NO FAIR! HOW COME SETO GET TO GO OUT AND I WAS ASLEEP?  
Dark :Hahahah!So? It's my story.I write like how I wanted.  
Joey: Fine! I won't say the disclaimer anymore.  
Dark: I don't need you.I said it myself this time!  
Joey: Pout Tch...Guess what? No one will give you reviews then!  
Dark : NOOOOO! THE HORROR! THE HORROR! But then, I hope they give me reviews.  
Joey: Whatever! Leaves


End file.
